Look Through My Eyes
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Oneshot songfic. While enjoying a day at the carnival with Maddie and Zack, Cody and London realize that they have more in common then they thought. R&R!


-1**Look Through My Eyes**

**A/N: **Hmmm, I was realllllllllllly bored, so I decided to make another Cody/London one-shot songfic. Might not be as good as my other one, or maybe it is. I really don't know, but whatever! The song is from Brother Bear but was redone by Everlife. It can be found on the DisneyMania 4 CD, which I have.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, the movie it came from, or the band who sings it. I also don't own any Suite Life characters, or DisneyMania.

**Summary:** While enjoying a day at the carnival with Maddie and Zack, Cody and London realize that they have more in common then they thought.

!#$&()+

Crowded. That would be the correct word to use when describing the Boston fairgrounds. The annual carnival was in town and everyone was excited about it. Zack and Cody had begged Maddie to take them after they'd heard their mother had a show that day. Maddie had reluctantly agreed and ended up talking London into going too. She was less than thrilled about it, but gave in when Maddie said she'd need help wrangling Zack and Cody. The spirited fourteen-year-olds were overjoyed at the news that they'd be going. Maddie and London's faces fell after seeing all the people there.

_There are things in life you'll learn and_

_Oh in time you'll see_

_Cause out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing_

Of course, the crowd didn't dampen the twins' spirits. In fact, they were fascinated to see that other people were as excited as them. Maddie and London bought the ride tickets and handed all of them to Zack and Cody.

"You guys aren't going to ride anything?" Cody asked disappointedly.

"Um, I don't think so. Go ahead though. Have fun," Maddie said, checking her watch. But, unexpectedly to her, Zack grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a ride called Tornado. It was a bunch of round compartments in which there was a wheel in the middle of. You were supposed to turn it, which would make the car spin. Maddie looked beyond scared as Zack forced her onto one of them. London felt kind of sorry for Maddie. She knew Maddie hated thrill rides. She then remembered that Cody was standing next to her.

"Aren't you going to ride it?" She asked. He shook his head with a fearful face.

"Over my dead body," he said, adding a light hearted chuckle to lighten his face a bit.

"Not a big fan of thrill rides?" London laughed.

"Definitely not," Cody replied, staring towards the ride Zack and Maddie were now riding. Surprisingly, Maddie was laughing. She looked like she was actually having fun. Her hand was clasped with Zack's, which he was happy about. She looked scared to let go of it.

"Me neither," London said, giggling in the direction of Maddie, who was now stumbling off the ride.

_So don't run, don't hide _

_It will be all right_

_You'll see, trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

Maddie and Zack approached the attentive duo seconds later, laughing hard.

"I thought you hated the rides," London said accusingly to Maddie.

"So did I," Maddie replied through giggle fits.

"Oooh," Zack crooned, pointing in the direction of a ride called the Slapshot. It was an extremely towering pole with a circular row of seats around it. Maddie watched in horror as the row of seats slid up to the top of the pole, dangled for ten seconds and then dropped with immeasurable speed. And to her dismay, Zack had googly eyes and pulled her toward it. London laughed inwardly for a few seconds. Cody was too, because he was smiling when he turned to face her.

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place_

_somewhere out there_

"Um," he stammered, as if at a loss for words. London felt remorse, because Cody didn't look like he was having much fun.

"Do you want to go get some cotton candy?" London asked, trying to sound peppy. Cody mouthed a quick 'sure' and off they were. As they made their way to the bustling crowd, London heard a song echoing through a large speaker of a ride called Iris Shade. It was basically a tiny roller coaster on a small circular track under a tent. There was loud music playing while the ride moved quickly around in circles. London smiled, but not because of the laughing children, but because of the song that was playing.

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you take a look through my eyes_

As they were impending on the cotton candy stand, London noticed they'd lost track of Zack and Maddie. Cody practically read her mind and began looking frantically through the crowd.

"What if we don't find them before we leave? What if we get stuck here?" Cody asked fretfully, huddling close to London. She laid a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Cody, calm down. We'll find them. Maddie said if we got separated just to go to the entrance when we wanted. Besides, they're probably just riding the rides," she comforted, handing him his cotton candy cone. He looked a bit more relaxed as he stuck a fluffy piece in his mouth. London smiled as her eyes fell upon the Ferris Wheel. Her favorite part of the carnival. Cody stared in fear.

"You go ahead," he said, pushing her toward it.

"You're not getting out of it that easily. You're riding it too," she said, grabbing his shirt collar, ignoring his pleas.

"But, I'm afraid of heights," he said in a high pitched, scared voice. London turned around as they stood three feet away from it.

_There will be time on this journey_

_All you'll see is darkness_

_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_

_If you keep believing_

"Well, so am I," she said as if it were no big deal. Cody looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well, then why do you want to ride it?" He asked in his normal 'Cody' voice. She laughed.

"I found that it helps if you close your eyes and just picture yourself on the ground," she said, acting out the process. Cody sighed as if he were about to give in.

"Just trust me," she said. Cody looked skeptical for a moment, but concurred hesitantly.

"Fine," he said almost angrily, making London rethink making him ride it. But, instead of saying anything, she followed him onto it. She sucked in her breath before it took began to rotate and she found Cody doing the same.

"It's okay," she told him reassuringly, spotting him nodding slowly out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was gripping the rail as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. London smiled and thought for a moment. She reached her hand slowly across the seat to take his. She felt like laughing as his eyes shot open and he turned to look at her.

"Keep your eyes closed!" she said urgently through laughter. He gasped as if he'd forgotten and returned to his previous stance. He'd never noticed how soft and warm London's hand was. Wait, why was he thinking that?

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be all right_

_You'll see, Trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

As the Ferris Wheel lifted them slowly to the top, Cody felt his eyes open unwillingly. He glanced out over the edge. They were very high up at this point. London gazed over at him thoughtfully.

"We're at the top and you just opened your eyes," she said with a knowing smile.

"And I looked down," he said queasily.

"But, you're not freaking out," London stated, resting her head on her elbow.

"I think I'm okay," Cody replied proudly, suddenly smiling, and looking back at her.

"Who would've thought," she laughed, glancing over her side. Cody smirked at her.

"I'm guessing you did," he chuckled. London gave him an innocent look and continued to stare out onto the outlying crowd. She could still hear the song blaring from the speaker of the ride they'd passed. They seemed to be playing over and over. Cody noticed her listening to it.

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place_

_somewhere out there_

He felt himself staring at her and yet he made no attempt to look away.

"So, where's your dad today?" He asked, looking away, but trying to make conversation.

"I don't really know. I think he's vacationing in the Caribbean, but I could be wrong," she said. Cody thought he could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. He then felt stupid for asking as he knew Mr. Tipton's whereabouts were a touchy subject for London. He wasn't around much and when he was, he barely paid attention to her. Cody thought this was unfair and often found himself angry at a man he'd never even met. London always tried to play it off as she didn't want to spend much time with her father. She'd try to make excuses for him, but Cody knew the truth. He knew it ate her alive inside because she figured he didn't love her or find her important enough to make her his first priority.

"Cody? What's wrong?" Cody heard, the question breaking his thoughts.

"Oh, um...nothing," he lied quickly. He glanced out of the compartment again and realized they were almost to the ground. He felt a bit wobbly as he stood up and prepared to exit the ride.

"Wanna play a game?" London asked him, hopefully. London was finding herself more involved in their day at the carnival then she'd expected.

"Yeah!" He said, racing her to a nearby game.

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you take a look through my eyes_

Cody ended up gaining the upper hand in their chosen game, winning a large blue teddy bear. London laughed at the sight of him holding it.

"That's cute," she giggled, beginning to walk away.

"Here," she heard him say, when she was turning around. She found him extending the big blue glance-attracter to her. She took it gratefully, but gave him a confused look.

"But you won it," she chuckled.

"It's okay. You can have it. And plus, what would Zack say if he found me holding that thing? I'd never hear the end of it," Cody replied, dismissing the issue. London gave him an weird look with her eyes, but clutched the bear tightly anyway.

"Thank you," she said out of the blue. Cody nodded, and ended up staring at her again, as they walked side-by-side. He was thankful that she didn't turn around. She was busy searching for their next activity.

All the things that you can change

there's a meaning in everything

And you will find all you need

There's so much to understand

"I'm really having fun," Cody said unpredictably, and London turned to look at him.

"That's good. Me too," she smiled.

"Oh, look! There's Maddie and Zack!" Cody exclaimed, pointing to a nearby concession stand. As London followed him over, she still heard the song. It was almost as if it were following her around or something.

"Oh, hey guys," Zack greeted them, through a mouthful of corndog. Maddie looked at him, disgusted, but ended up laughing. Cody rolled his eyes at his brother, and went up to order he and London a corndog. London was appreciative of the corndog, as she realized she was starving.

"So, what are we doing now?" London asked, sitting down at the table beside Cody. She found Maddie staring at her, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked London, completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah," Cody interjected, as though it were none of her business.

"Well, that's good," Maddie replied, tossing her trash in a nearby garbage bin.

"What are we doing now?" London repeated, wondering what Maddie was up to.

"Well, Zack and I were going to ride the Turbo Twist. Wanna come?" She asked.

"No!" Shouted London and Cody at the same time. Maddie grinned.

"Wow, they really don't want to turn that song off do they?" Asked an obviously agitated Zack, who was plugging his ears with his fingers.

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place_

_somewhere out there_

"Cody, what do you wanna do now?" London asked, watching Maddie and Zack run off into the pack of people that were still there.

"I don't know. The rest of the rides are thrill rides and I definitely don't want to ride those. I don't really want to play anymore games," he said. London thought it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Wanna talk?" She asked, posing the question as she meant it.

"About what?" He asked, oblivious. She'd obviously not made it understanding enough.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, not bothering to try and sound casual. Cody sighed.

"How do you deal with your father never being around?" He asked directly, expecting her to become angry. He didn't care. He wanted to know. But her demeanor remained calm.

"I don't. Well, what I mean to say is...Wait. Why would you ask me that?" She gave a fake chuckle, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Because I want to know," Cody said dispassionately, taking a sip of his soda. London bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Um, well...Every time he disappoints me...I usually go out and buy a lot of stuff...or talk to Maddie. But, that's not really dealing with it..." she stuttered, the question surprising her.

"Disappoint?" Cody asked, a bit more interested.

"You know, when he doesn't show up for stuff. Or tell me he's gonna do something and completely forget. Or when he misses my birthday. Or how he always puts his business first," London explained, getting a bit angry as she went on. Cody then felt even more enraged at Mr. Tipton.

"Well, you don't deserve that," he told her.

"Yeah?" London said, staring down at her hands.

"You know, I never realized what your life was like. I always thought everything was perfect for you, but I was wrong. I guess you never really know someone until you take a look through their eyes," he said, a smidge of laughing in his voice. London looked at him oddly as she remembered the song that had been playing. What she had suddenly realized was that it had stopped. _'Weird,'_ she thought to herself. What she didn't know was that Cody thought that too.

"I wonder why they stopped playing that song," he said, searching for the ride it had been playing at. But the spot it had been in was now empty. London and Cody looked at each other wide-eyed. It couldn't have been moved without them seeing it.

"Where did it," Cody began.

"Go!" London finished. As they continued to glance over at the empty spot, Maddie and Zack ran up from their latest quest for rides.

"What's up?" Maddie asked, sitting down.

"Did you see them move that Iris Shade ride?" London asked, peering over Maddie's shoulder, on the off chance that it had been moved.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked, glancing over to where London was looking.

"The ride that was over there in that spot. Did you see where it went?" Cody butted in, pointing to the spot.

"Um, that spot has been empty the entire time we've been here," Zack chuckled, a little weirded out. Cody and London then shared another odd look.

"No, it was there! Cody and I both saw it! Don't you remember the song?" London asked Zack, advancing toward him.

"What song?" He asked her, eating a french fry.

"That song that was playing there! You know, the 'Look Through My Eyes' one! You got annoyed because they kept playing it!" London squealed, arching her eyebrows.

"I never said anything about any song," he said, backing away from her.

"I heard you say it too!" Cody said, coming out of his thoughts.

"I think you're both hallucinating. There was never any ride there," Maddie said, finally rejoining the conversation. London glanced at Cody who was staring back at her.

"How are we the only ones who saw the ride? Who heard that song?" Cody asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Maybe there was some kind of shift in the universe. Maybe you became connected somehow! Like, you had an epiphany or something!" Maddie said in a joking manner, giggling at herself. London tossed a confused look at Cody, which quickly turned to a smile. As he shared her smile for a split second, nothing else was said about the lost ride that only Cody and London had seen.

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you take a look through my eyes_

**A/N: **Wow...That was realllllllllllly long, wasn't it? I hope no one minded that... Anyway, I might start posting my stories on the Sprouse-Fans forum, so you can read them there too! Soooo watch out for those : ) Ciao!


End file.
